Sam
Samantha "Sam" Manson is one of Danny Fenton's best friends. She is a self-proclaimed goth and is fascinated with the subliminal and netherworldly, and is a very outspoken ultra-recyclo vegetarian (she doesn't eat anything with a face). History Sam's got into her fair share of troubles and adventure, ranging from being turned briefly into a ghost dragon when wearing the Amulet of Prince Aragon when Paulina gave it to Sam, thinking it was hers, to accidentally wishing away Danny Phantom's existence to nearly being a bride to Prince Aragon to getting possessed by Undergrowth. She is responsible for designing the "DP" emblem on Danny's outfit and has known Tucker Foley and Danny from since at least the second grade. Although it is not known to her friends, that she is the reincarnation of an ancient deity. She is mostly emotionless and extremely sarcastic during some times. Appearance Sam has long, spiked (jagged) black hair with neon purple highlights that is the sam length as Blossom's hair is. Her hair is tied up most if not all the time in a very high and tight ponytail by a purple satin ribbon. Her outfits usually consist of mostly dark colors, (i.e. black, silver, etc...) and lolita clothing. She stands at 5'7 with a very pale complexion that makes her look ill, but it is her natural skin tone. Her eyes are usually a bright neon purple-violet, her eyes can change colors depending on if she wants them to or if it is connected to her moods. Personality Sam is extremely saracastic and monotonous almost all the time, to the point of being absolutely emotionless. Her personality is seemingly less dreary than the stereotypical "goth" persona usually shown. Based on how Sam conducts herself, it would be more fair to say that she labels herself a goth more as an outlet for her independence and individuality than as an embrace of how the stereotypical goth is presumed to behave-as such; she is often livid over the wider range of popular materials. Sam has also openly admitted to being a "cat person" and goes by the name of "Chaos" in the Doomed video game. She is a fan of punk, metal, and techno/electronica music. She also enjoys monster movies--with her favorites being female monsters Femalien, Terminatra, and Nightmerica (all based or parodied on various male monster and/or horror films)--and Akira Kurosawa's samurai films. Sam has a collection of old vinyl punk-rock records from the 70s and 80s. She comes from a Jewish/Christian background (hinted when her grandmother called her "bubeleh" and eventually revealed in the Christmas special). In spite of her wealthy upbringing by her parents, Sam is not so much spoiled as she is bossy and sometimes hypocritical. Sam forces her ultra-recyclo-vegetarian diet on the entirety of Casper High, despite her claims of the importance of individuality. She advises Danny against using his ghost powers for abusing bullies, but in another episode, she suggests that he uses them to scare away people from buying environmentally-threatening trucks. It is clear that she would do anything she could to help him during his numerous battles with his enemies as well as keep him out of trouble and has often been the one out of Danny's two best friends to take whatever risk necessary to save/help Danny, as well as being willing to take the blame for things (like the destruction of the mini-golf course and the start of the food fight, both happening in Kindred Spirits) to cover for Danny. Out of the three, Sam's also the most rational and mature, often thinking on a realistic level compared to Danny and Tucker as well as pointing out to Danny to focus more on ghost training and hunting. Sam in certain ways is actually the most enthusiastic of the three when it comes to Danny's powers and their potential. Many times when Danny expresses his desire to be rid of his powers and have a "normal" teen life, Sam voices her distaste for the idea. In Phantom Planet, when Danny voluntarily gives up his powers, she tells him that she's disappointed in his desire to be just like everybody else and tells him that she had been proud to be helping him when he was doing something good, refusing to "sit on the sidelines" and not knowing how he can. Sam also reveals at this time that when Danny was protecting Amity Park, she felt safe knowing that there was someone out there doing the right thing, but with him no longer fighting ghosts, she's not sure what will happen. However expressive she may be, though, Sam still harbors her inner-most feelings inside, especially her secret crush on Danny which she has trouble revealing (more often than not, this is trouble for her as other girls slowly warm up to him). Toward the end of the series Sam's feelings become more obvious, as evidenced by the fact that Tucker clues in to the fact that she likes Danny before Danny himself realizes it. Danny and Sam have finally had their first real kiss in Phantom Planet and are now an official couple. Romance Both Danny and Sam have constantly denied any romantic attractions with one another throughout the series, both being called lovebirds by other characters, and usually denying the statement at the same exact time. Sam's affection for Danny is quite obvious to most of the other characters on the show, particularly later in the series, often portraying jealousy whenever Danny is with another girl and stuttering to confess her feelings frequently. There is also the fact that Danny is extremely attracted to Paulina (a popular, shallow, but very beautiful girl) who detests him but is in love with his ghostly alter ego, although later episodes seem to indicate that Danny may slowly be getting over his crush on her. Danny has also built up a friendship and romance with Valerie Gray (who likes the human Danny, but hates his ghost self), though that eventually ended as well. Sam's issue stems from the fact that she is often too shy or afraid to tell Danny her true feelings for reasons of her own. Her only level of intimate interactions with Danny during the series were the two "fake-out make-outs", both to create a distraction and avoid danger (the first planned by Sam while the second by Danny). In both instances, the two seemed to enjoy it, although they later become embarrassed by these intimate moments. Sam, at one point, fell for a new goth kid named Gregor, who claims he is from Hungary, but later dumps him when he turns out to be a fake (he is actually from Michigan and his actual name is Elliot). It is during this episode that Danny shows many signs of being jealous of "Gregor" and Sam's relationship, and admits that he is unsure of whether or not he likes her as more than a friend. Sam and Danny continued to exhibit many signs of a romance throughout Season Three, including having the same dream where they both dreamt they were a couple in the Frightmare episode. In the series finale they kiss twice (once at the South Pole, and once back in Amity Park when Danny gives Sam the infamous "WES''"'' ring), officially becoming a couple. Powers *'Elemental Control/Manipulation' - Has the power to control anything that is both natural and unnatural *'Invisibility' - become invisible to the naked eye for an unlimited amount of time *'Teleportation' - Can transport anywhere at anytime with no limit *'Absolute Traits' - icludes: Absolute 4th Wall Awareness, Absolute Absorption, Absolute Accuracy, Absolute Acquisition, Absolute Activation, Absolute Adaptation, Absolute Agility, Absolute Ammunition, Absolute Analysis, Absolute Animal Control, Absolute Archery, Absolute Archery Mastery, Absolute Armor, Absolute Assimilation, Absolute Athleticism, Absolute Attack, Absolute Augmentation, Absolute Balance Control, Absolute Balance Manipulation, Absolute Banishment, Absolute Barrier, Absolute Beauty, Absolute Blade Manipulation, Absolute Blade Mastery, Absolute Breath, Absolute Burning, Absolute Cancellation, Absolute Celestial Manipulation, Absolute Chakra, Absolute Chakram Skill, Absolute Charisma, Absolute Chi, Absolute Climbing, Absolute Cloaking, Absolute Cloning, Absolute Combat, Absolute Command, Absolute Compassion, Absolute Condition, Absolute Constant Velocity, Absolute Cooking, Absolute Cosmic Awareness, Absolute Creation, Absolute Dagger Skills, Absolute Darkness, Absolute Death, Absolute Defense, Absolute Destruction, Absolute Dexterity, Absolute Dowsing, Absolute Durability, Absolute Elemental Control, Absolute Elemental Manipulation, Absolute Elemental Resistance, Absolute Embodiment, Absolute Empathy, Absolute Endurance, Absolute Energy, Absolute Equilibriuam, Absolute Evasion, Absolute Existence, Absolute Field Mastery, Absolute Fighting, Absolute Fighting Style Mastery, Absolute Flexibility, Absolute Force, Absolute Force Manipulation, Absolute Forging, Absolute Form, Absolute Hearing, Absolute Horsemanship, Absolute Illusion, Absolute Immortality, Absolute Intellect, Absolute Intuition, Absolute Investigation, Absolute Jump, Absolute Kindness, Absolute Kinesis, Absolute Learning, Absolute Life, Absolute Linking, Absolute Lock Manipulation, Absolute Lung Capacity, Absolute Magic, Absolute Manifestation, Absolute Manipulation, Absolute Marksmanship, Absolute Mastery, Absolute Mental Shield, Absolute Negation, Absolute Nullification, Absolute Offense, Absolute Perception, Absolute Permanence, Absolute Physical Shield, Absolute Power, Absolute Power Bestowal, Absolute Power Borrowing, Absolute Power Negation, Absolute Power Reflection, Absolute Precognition, Absolute Predication, Absolute Preparedness, Absolute Probability Manipulation, Absolute Reflexes, Absolute Regeneration, Absolute Replication, Absolute Resistance, Absolute Restoration, Absolute Sailmanship, Absolute Sealing, Absolute Shapeshifting, Absolute Shield Construction, Absolute Shield Penetration, Absolute Shielding, Absolute Sixth Sense, Absolute Sovereignty, Absolute Space Manipulation, Absolute Speed, Absolute Staff Proficiency, Absolute Stamina, Absolute Storage, Absolute Strength, Absolute String Manipulation, Absolute Suppression, Absolute Sword Mastery, Absolute Synesthesia, Absolute Technology, Absolute Telekinesis, Absolute Telepathy, Absolute Thievery, Absolute Time Control, Absolute Time Manipulation, Absolute Touch, Absolute Transmutation, Absolute Velocity, Absolute Vision, Absolute Void Sealing, Absolute Weapon Construction, Absolute Weapon Manipulation, Absolute Weapon Replication, Absolute Weapon Weilder, Absolute Will *'Blood Control/Manipulation' - the power to manipulate and control blood in any shape of forms *'Form Change' - power to change forms at will *'Omnipotent'- power over everything *'Omnikinesis' - power to control everything *'Omniarch' - power to rule everything *'Omnilock' - power to exist outside of reality *'Photographic Memory' - power to automatically memorize everything by sight, sound, smell, touch, and taste *'Omni-Absorption' - power to absorb everything and anything *'Ability Creation' - power to create any ability/power one wishes *'Illusion Manipulation/Creation/Awareness' - powers to be able to manipulate, control and be aware of any illusions *'Celestial Awareness' - power to be aware of everything in the entire universe *'Omnilingualism' - power to know every language fluently *'Omni-Magic' - power to have unlimited knowledge and use of magic *'Omni-Immunity' - power to be immune to everything/anything harmful *'Nullification' - ability to cancel out any and all abilities/powers *'Weaponry Mastery' - ability to have mastered every form of weaponry in the universe perfectly *'Mythological/Paranormal Knowledge' - since she is the reincarnation of a deity herself, it is only logical for her to know everything possible in mythologies and paranormal knowledge Relationships Danny Fenton/Phantom Throughout the series, Danny considers Sam to be one of his best friends. The two frequently quarrel, but they gradually realize their feelings for each other. By the end of the series finale, they become boyfriend and girlfriend. It is also revealed that Sam has feelings for Danny even before Danny realizes his feelings for her. In Double Cross my Heart, Sam cringes when Tucker asks her if she knows how it feels to like someone she couldn't date. Ironically, Danny asks her this question because he feels that way about his enemy, Valerie Gray. Sam's feelings for Danny stem from her admiration of his heroism and that he uses his powers for good. Sam serves as Danny's love interest. In Planet Phantom they kissed twice (at the end) Proving their actual feelings for each-other. Tucker Foley Sam also considers Tucker her best friend, but the two are quite opposites (his meat habits as opposed to her vegetarian habits, his lighthearted behavior to her more down-to-earth method) and they often bicker over even the mundane reasons. She also sometimes considers him to be an annoyance, but is shown to still enjoy his company. Even breaking up with Gregor because of how he insulted Tucker behind his back in Double Cross my Heart. In the episode Life Lessons, Tucker and Sam are parents for a flour sack for a school project. At some point in the episode, Tucker is about to leave when he kissed the flour sack and accidentally Sam. Jazz Fenton Sam originally had no relationship with Jazz, upon Jazz's admittance of her knowledge of Danny's ghost powers, Jazz begins to assist Tucker, Sam, and Danny in capturing the various ghosts which attack Amity Park. Near the end of the series in the episode Girl's Night Out, Sam gains respect for Jazz's ghost-fighting abilities when her plan to rescue Amity Park from the allied Spectra, Ember, and Kitty is successful. Both of them work together without disagreement in the later episodes and try to keep Danny's secret from everyone. Her Parents Her parents are extremely wealthy, having inherited from the great inventor of the deli toothpick cellophane-twirling device; although she keeps this a secret with only her two best friends knowing; she'd rather earn real friends instead of dealing with the popularity and fake friendships that come with wealth. Sam has an often strained relationship with her folks due to their optimistic, colorful personality as opposed to her darker outlook on life. Elliot First introduced in Double Cross my Heart, his only appearance in the series, Elliot attempts to impress Sam in order to date her. He disguises himself as a Hungarian foreign exchange student and tells Sam he is a goth and an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. Danny, suspicious of his claims, follows him and Sam on a date one night using his invisibility power and begins to suspect him of associating with The Guys in White (since he wears all white like they do, even though he states that white is the new black in Hungary). This upsets Sam and she considers actually dating Elliot. However, Elliot accidentally reveals his identity as a womanizing American teen from Michigan, and Sam loses interest in him immediately. Aragon In the episode Beauty Marked, Prince Aragon wishes to have a human bride, so he sends his sister, Dorathea (A.K.A. Dora), to find a suitable woman via a beauty pageant. Danny becomes the judge of the pageant and accidentally chooses Sam as the winner. Sam is transported to Aragon's castle where she undergoes training to be his wife and queen. Danny and Tucker eventually rescue her, along with Aragon's sister's help. However, in a manner typical of some villains who desire a queen, he unfortunately, treats Sam in a very misogynistic manner Dora In the episode Beauty Marked, her brother Aragon had demanded her to get him a human bride, via a beauty pageant. During the entire episode Sam did all she could in order to get out it, even as far as using some of her powers. When Danny accidentally picked her as the winner, she had taken her to the Ghost Zone in preparation for her wedding to her brother. Sam was initially hostile towards Dora because her beauty pageant embodies everything Sam hates. Their relationship only becomes worse when Sam discovers that Dora's a ghost. After Sam is declared the winner of the pageant and Dora takes her to the castle, Sam sees that Dora is not really evil and is being forced to do what her brother wants. Sam helps Dora realize that she is as powerful as her brother and Dora frees her. The two are presumably on good terms now. Undergrowth Undergrowth, a plant ghost, overshadowed Sam and became her "father" once he took over Amity Park. He turned her into his second-in-command because of her love towards nature. He went as far as giving her plant-related powers to serve as a new "mother" for Undergrowth's plant children, although she was mind-controlled by him the whole time. Even though she could of quite easily destroyed him herself, she choose to play along so Danny could get control over his new ice powers. Gallery Sam_cheerleader_(3).png 012aafa1ca6029bece0f96fa3800463c.png 00c20f2e186cf584c5ca63a6396fa292.png 0153d8564f810310aa4fd5c553e41a34.png 2c3b3a72b4397448d6c2076cdc114d20.png 3d3657a4e235d55b590a3d1ca6eef6bc.png 4a6baeef9145dd52b0bed8f7bae4ff04.png Danny Phantom 46 056.png d0b0573a3f67127731624a82b4a7b4c4.png d7398c37c6df67d6c3e2fed2d7e2649a.png 6b886b51579021f5cd3551b14586055b.png 6d1f75889d5e9c3d5e4a5db1fa425abf.png 7eb725da1e387c3fb27e2388b4110313.png a1c340781f6087ae3603fd4d6664a6d4.png 9ffe73f67413df595581bf91c96f4428.png 436a1675aeed1d904e92e17cb99540fb.png Danny Phantom 01 290.jpg 1812ddcec84c37fa0bc850e882eb7f86.png Danny Phantom 46 359.jpg Danny Phantom 34 280.jpg Danny Phantom 34 349.jpg Danny Phantom 20 040.jpg Danny Phantom 43 426.jpg Danny and Sam in Frightmare.jpg 05ce1b4a66c6f3e4bedc929da336e351.jpg 9ba4e32ea0be6b850b2e7b883b23d527.png Sam_pictures.jpg Sam_Vampire_fangs.jpg Sam_Fenton_coat.jpg Sam_in_Danny's_clothes.jpg Sam_Dragon.png 7bc40744617c1929bbcf4f5c15c444e3.png 7a22cc21b4220b6ef68f05ded74dd3b0.png Danny Phantom 01 110.jpg 6c19d1adb0a9de2c0c829951900a7b17.png Danny Phantom 03 439.jpg